Chapter 7 (Dragon Ball Super)
For the volume with the same name, see Volume 1 (Dragon Ball Super). ６ の たち |rname = Dai-Roku Uchū no Senshi-tachi |vtitle = Warriors from Universe 6 |chapter = 7 |volume = 1 |pages = 19 |rdate = December 19, 2015''V-Jump'' February 2016 Issue September 9, 2016 (Viz) |previous = Chapter 6 (Dragon Ball Super) |next = Chapter 8 (Dragon Ball Super) }} Chapter 7 is titled "Warriors of the Sixth Universe". Summary The team for the Seventh Universe had been decided meanwhile Bulma and Jaco were headed to meet Zuno. Jaco stated that he never heard of the Super Dragon Balls and the Sixth Universe while being an elite. Jaco asked if he would go because it sounded interesting and Bulma agreed and mentioned that he should invite his girlfriend but Jaco got dumped again. On Zuno's Planet, Jaco and Bulma entered Zuno's temple to request questions. An offering had to be presented to Jaco kissed Zuno on the cheek and he was granted one wish for being a man. Jaco asked Zuno for the breast size of the Earthling Bulma and Zuno responded saying 83.4 centimeters and they were once 87.2 centimeters but shrunk. Jaco wondered if he was spot on but Bulma slapped Jaco. Bulma kissed Zuno as an offering and was granted three wishes because she was a woman but middle aged and not Zuno's type. She asked if being beautiful only granted two more wishes then a man and Zuno confirmed, using one of her wishes. Jaco rushed Bulma so she then asked Zuno to know everything about the Super Dragon Balls. Zuno explained that the Super Dragon Balls were created by the Dragon God Zalama in Year 41 of the Divine Calendar. There are perfect spheres, yellow in color and the diameter of each sphere is 37196.2204 kilometers and there were shared between the Sixth and Seventh Universes. Each sphere has a red star number from one to seven and face you no matter what because of the refraction technique Zalama created in Year 42. Once gathered, you must say in the language of the gods "Come forth Dragon of the Gods and grant my wish pretty peas," and he the Dragon God will appear. After the wish if granted, the Dragon Balls will be scattered across both universes. Bulma questioned if there were seven Dragon Balls shared between both universes and Zuno answered with yes, ending the session. Bulma attempted to get more questions but she was unable to. When Jaco and Bulma left, Bulma pestered Jaco for wasting questions on a pointless question but he responded saying she wasted two questions. Bulma then realized they figured out there were seven Super Dragon Balls throughout both universe and then demanded for Jaco to take her home. Jaco got agitated that Bulma did not say please and then mocked her for having "saggy boobs" then Bulma attacked Jaco. In the Room of Spirit and Time, Gokou and Vegeta were sparring and Gokou asked Vegeta if he thought the Sixth Universe warriors were strong and he responded saying that the God of Destruction Champa was confident and even though he saw them train so Gokou then called him smart. Gokou was excited to know there were six guys stronger than them but Vegeta told Gokou to refrain from acting like a kid. Gokou responded saying Vegeta told him that Saiyan naturally stay young until their 80's but Vegeta was referring to his mental age. Vegeta was finished talking so he transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. Gokou commented that the room would not break if they go all-out so he also transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. Gokou and Vegeta continued to train in the Room of Spirit and Time for three days, also for three years. The day of the tournament, the Dragon Team and friends from Earth was gathered on Whis's spaceship. Bulma revealed to Beerus that there were seven Super Dragon Balls between both the Sixth and Seventh Universes and this frustrated him. Bulma claimed that finding the final Super Dragon Ball would be harder. The Pilaf Gang speculated about the size of the Super Dragon Balls and concluded that they might be the size of watermelons. Gokou asked Videl about Gohan and she revealed that he was at an academic conference. Vegeta wondered who a mysterious being was and Whis revealed that he was the strongest being Beerus told them about, Monaka. Whis continued saying that he was the hero of the planet Wagashi and when he fights, it makes it more difficult for even Beerus. Gokou the greeted Monaka and wondered what "Ponta" meant and he said in meant nipples because he has giant nipples. Boo told Mr. Satan that he was hungry so Chi-Chi said she packed lunch for everyone so Mr. Satan thanked her. The Galactic King wondered why no one was paying attention to him so Jaco said that they were acquaintances with the God of Destruction and the Kaiohshin and this frustrates the king. Klilyn suggested that they should play shitori while they waited. It took 35 minutes from Earth to Beerus's Planet and two more hours to the Nameless Planet where the tournament was being held. Once they arrived on the planet, everyone was amazed by the size of the Super Dragon Balls. Once landed, Beerus confronted Champa for going into his universe to gather the Super Dragon Balls but Champa responded saying that Beerus did not know they existed so Beerus let it slide. Gokou noticed Shin and Kibito so he greeted them and wondered why they were separate. While Kaiohshin explained that they used the Nameccian Dragon Balls to wish themselves separate, Gokou noticed two beings and greeted them and one was the Sixth Universe Kaiohshin. Whis then told Gokou that the written exam was beginning so he bid farewell to the Sixth Universe Kaiohshin. The Sixth Universe Kaiohshin asked Roh-Kaiohshin if he was friends with a human so Roh-Kaiohshin told him it was a long story. Once Gokou, Piccolo, and Vegeta reached the arena, they noticed the Sixth Universe warriors and one was similar to Freeza. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapter Notes References Site Navigation Category:God of Destruction Champa Arc Chapters